Sleepless in Arendelle
by Brightness Davar
Summary: Where Anna hallucinates because of her newlywed husband, Elsa tries to remedy the situation with a book, and Kristoff refuses to believe that he snores. One-shot.


**A/N: Soooo, been gone a while. My Muse flitted outside in the sunshine while I had to prepare for exams and everything. But now, during a slight lull, I can post this, which has been tumbling around in my brain along with all my educational facts... I read a really funny fic about Elsa snoring by ArtisticWord and thought that Kristoff would actually also do something like that. And thus, this was born :D**

 **Frozen belongs to Disney, some concepts belong to ArtisticWord who gave me permission to write this and the rest is for your enjoyment.**

 **:)**

* * *

A cup of steaming tea was anchored to her lip as she sat in comfortable silence. With each inhaling breath, the tea's herbs would waft up and saturate her with its aroma. Pleasant heat bled into her cool palms as she caressed the cup in loving fingers. In the quiet of the morning she waited for her family to join her and revelled in the surrounding contentment that blanketed her shoulders. In times like these, where the Queen of Arendelle could shed her regal façade and just be Elsa, she truly believed she could carry the heavy burden her crown had given her.

With her eyes closed in serenity, her sharp ears registered two sets of footsteps in the nearing distance. A light pat-pat that seemed to bounce instead of walk harmonised with the heavy footfalls of assurance. Lips curved upwards on Elsa's face for she knew who those steps belonged to without having to see them. Oh, how she had missed that sound and the people those steps heralded for the past two weeks. Anna and Kristoff had been on their honeymoon in Corona to celebrate their union and explore a small part of the world her little sister had longed to see since birth. Having only returned yesterday, and being too exhausted from their travels to really catch up, the newlyweds could only stay awake long enough to eat dinner before they passed out on their bed for the night. Elsa had been disappointed, but she knew there would be ample time to hear about everything that had happened on their journey.

At last, when the footsteps were close enough for her to hear her sister's tired yawn, Elsa opened her eyes, lowered her cup and smiled at her approaching family.

"Good morning." She greeted, her voice and eyes shining with love and affection.

"Mornin'." Kristoff smiled and took his usual seat next to his newlywed wife.

"Hey'sis." Anna slurred and plopped into her chair at Elsa' right-hand with the grace of a limp noodle. "Need coffee with coffee inside some more coffee."

A servant materialised out of the kitchen as if the redhead had muttered an incantation to summon her. She carried a tray with two cups and a pot of steaming coffee for a near endless supply to carry a sleepy Princess through the grogginess of an early morning rise.

"Thanks Luka." Anna's smile was tired as she took the proffered cup with needy fingers.

"Your welcome ma'am." The servant replied in her usual friendly manner, she placed Kristoff's cup on the table along with the pot and left to fetch their breakfast.

Elsa watched her sister and brother-in-law pour themselves each a cup of black coffee – Anna added at least four spoons of sugar to her cup – and returned to her casual position with her own cup of tea held before her as she stole sips every now and then. Scrutinising cerulean eyes committed their happy albeit tired faces to memory. Two weeks, Elsa decided, was much too long a time to be separated from her loved ones. The eldest sister thanked the gods repeatedly, knowing that Anna would never have to leave Arendelle permanently in order to unify them with another kingdom throught marriage.

Her sister had married for love.

A love Elsa had watched grow and bloom into the most beautiful flower. A flower she could see tethered them together as one.

Unwilling to break the comfortable silence descending on the three of them, they simply sat by the large dining table as a small intimate family, enjoying each other's presence and their hot beverages. The swivel of the kitchen door announced the arrival of their food, causing Anna to perk up from her sleepy stupor noticeably.

"Oh man," the redhead said, well-nigh drooling, "I've missed chef Louis' cooking _so_ much."

"I'm glad to hear my brother's food had been missed, your Highness." Louka quipped, placing the tray she was carrying in the middle of the table within easy reach. "He was worried some foreigner would steal his most dedicated fan away from him."

"Never!" was Anna's vehement reply before she loaded her plat with _Laks og eggerore,_ or salmon and scrambled eggs.

"Save some for us Feistypants! I'm starvin' too!" Kristoff snatched the breadbasket away from her reach, taking a few rolls for himself before she could swallow them all whole.

"There's plenty enough for all of us, I'm sure." Elsa interjected with a raised eyebrow at their miniature food battle.

"I think I'll go and get more food from the kitchen." Luka stated to no one in particular as she eyed the rapidly emptying bowl she had brought and left the royal family to their own devises.

"Did you eat at all while you were away?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"Are you kidding?" Kristoff looked up from loading his own plate with the rest of what Anna had left behind, while his wife all but stuffed heaping spoonfuls of egg into her gaping mouth. "Anna had us eat almost anything and everything that was edible and on display in Corona!"

"As if you're one to complain." A full mouth replied, "You practically emptied our funds at Attila's bakery on the first day."

"It's not my fault he made _the best_ carrot cupcake thing I've _ever_ tasted."

Luka returned then with a plate of breakfast for her Queen and departed with a smug smile on her lips, knowing her brother will flip when he hears someone had stolen his carrot cake ranking. The royal family ate happily. Anna and Kristoff exchanged stories about their adventures with Rapunzel and Eugene between bites of food. Whenever the redhead would go off track or omit some seemingly important piece of information, Kristoff would add his two shillings in his own gentle way. Anna would smile at him before she would continue her story, her sister hanging on her every word. Elsa ate her own breakfast slowly; worried she might choke because of all the funny things her sister was telling her about.

"Was he honestly beaten by Eugene in _arm wrestling_? Seriously, Kristoff? You've got mountains for arms. How'd that happen? …of course Eugene cheated."

"How on earth did you manage to ' _lose'_ Rapunzel's crown?"

"I can't believe you fought and won a duel with the Captain of their guard. Wait, the captain is a _horse?!_ "

As time flowed on in its perpetual steam, Kristoff excused himself with a kiss to Anna's temple. He had to return to his duties as Ice Mater by visiting the Harvester's guild in order to catch up on what had happened while he was away. The sister's had a council meeting later that morning as well. No rest for the wicked, as the saying goes. Elsa was recovering from her latest bout of laughter at another hilarious tale, when she noticed her sister's shoulders slump.

"You okay?" she asked with a wayward giggle.

"Yeh…" Anna leaned forward sleepily, "I'm just very tired all of a sud'n…"

Elsa's eyes widened in foresight when her sister's head lolled forwards. Quick as a flash, she snatched Anna's empty plate out from beneath the red head's inevitable course. A wooden thump preceded the clank of cutlery when her head connected with the table.

Three seconds passed in bemused silence before Anna's muffled 'ow' was heard. She did not however, move her bent over posture one inch. Her head was resting against the table in what Elsa could only consider to be a very uncomfortable position.

"Anna?"

A half-hearted hum came from the young woman.

"What are you doing?"

"Just restin' my eyes."

Elsa shifted in her seat, "Aren't you…don't you – wait." She breathed in deeply, bracing herself for what she thought might change into an extremely uncomfortable subject in record breaking time "…are you getting enough sleep?"

"Mm-hmm, kinda…" Anna heaved a mighty yawn. "Hmm…Kristoff's keepin' me awake durin' the night." she shifted her head, resting her cheek against the table instead of her throbbing forehead. She continued with her eyes closed, "I usually get at least…uhm…four…no, is'it four? hours o' sleep? I dunno."

"Oh…" The blonde shifted in her seat again, chewing the inside of her cheek to distract herself.

"Yeh," her little sister sighed, "I really din'now he could snore so loudly."

Elsa blinked, having trouble registering what her sister just said. "Wait what?"

"He snores _so loud_." She let loose a groan, lifting her heavy head to rub her tender forehead. "And he sleeps _so_ deep. I just – I just can't. Can't wake him or make him stop"

"Oh… _oh_!" the eldest's cheeks coloured in embarrassment at her own assumptions. "Okay," she cleared her throat awkwardly, "do you want to take a quick nap before the meeting or…?"

Anna's breathing was calm and deep, she was resting her head on her propped up hand, soft snores exhaling from her parted mouth.

"…or sit this one out, perhaps?" Elsa cocked her head to the side, earlier embarrassment forgotten. "Anna?"

She received no response.

"Anna?"

Nothing. Not even a twitch of acknowledgement.

Pink lips curled into a wicked smirk, cerulean eyes turned icy with mischief as she summoned her magic to her upturned palm. The flakes sprang into existence, drifting on the currents of her magic to form a perfect snowball hovering towards her sleeping sister. Elsa's hand flipped in practised grace, snow thickening around the ball hanging in the air above her sister's exposed neck. Then, like a puppet whose strings had been cut, the ball fell and broke apart right on target. With a startled yelp, Anna shot to her feet so fast her chair scraped in protest behind her. Earlier slumped shoulders were tensed to her ears in a futile attempt to keep the snow on her neck from falling down her back. She shivered involuntarily. The loose clumps of flakes trailed ice down her spine and splat on the ground between her feet.

The eldest braced herself for a glare of a lifetime and immediate retaliation, having missed teasing –or 'terrorising' as Anna calls it – her sister for the past two weeks something fierce.

The redhead sighed, relaxing her shoulders, "You know what, that actually helped wake me up."

"Well," Elsa's smirk was smug, "I'm glad I could be of –"

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna get you back, sister dearest."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

The blonde joined her sister on her feet and flicked the remaining ice off of her. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing towards the dining room's doors.

"Is'it time already?" Anna all but whined as she linked arms with Elsa.

" 'Fraid so." She cast her gaze sidelong at her person next to her, "You sure you'll be fine? It's going to last _at least_ for four hours."

"Yeah," she sighed in that overtly dramatic way of hers, "I needa get this Princess thing on my back again."

"You – what?"

"Wait! Can't you make me an Olaf-cooler thing?" Anna continued in excitement while they walked.

"A – what?"

"Y'know," she waved her free hand over her head as they exited the room and turned towards the staircase, "the thing – the _thing_ above his twigs."

Elsa had always had trouble keeping up with her sister's rapid thought patterns and conversation shifts. But as the years had progressed, she considered herself to be fluent in Anna-speak on a good day. A slightly sleep-deprived Anna revealed a whole new set of nuances she had not yet mastered.

"You mean his flurry?" she guessed, hoping for the best as they climbed the stairs.

Anna snapped her fingers. "That's the thing! It's a perfect idea!"

"I don't know Anna, you might catch a cold and people would definitely notice a flurry raining snow upon you."

"But it's perfect…" the bottom of Anna's lip protruded in a comical pout.

Elsa smiled fondly, "Yes it is, but perhaps I could just flick a bit of snow against your neck whenever you threaten to fall asleep in there instead of having a flurry?"

"Yeh, 'kay. Just help me stay awake."

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

The eldest pulled her sister closer towards her, snaking her arm behind her sister's back to rest on her hip.

"I've missed you so…" Elsa confessed softly, "Two weeks felt like an eternity."

"Missed you too." The youngest mirrored her sister, looping her arm to rest on Elsa's hip. "I've got so many stories to tell."

"Can't wait to hear them, but first things first." They stopped before two carved mahogany doors, "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm, as I'll–" Anna yawned so deeply her jaw popped, "As I'll ev'r be…"

"You really don't have to be here Anna. Go take a nap." Elsa said, tucking some red hair behind her ear. "I can take care of the peacocks."

"You don' understand…" she leaned into her cool touch and closed her eyes, "If I sleep now, I'll be awake t'night and then I won't be able to sleep at all. Just do the thing n' I'll be fine."

"The thing?"

"Els…the thing we talked about just now." She drooped where she stood, "Use Ice blast or Snowflake or sumthin'…"

A gust of icy wind kissed her cheeks and flooded down her spine causing her to shiver into a higher shade of wakefulness than before.

"That'll do." she squared her tired shoulders, " 'Kay, let's do this."

An hour into the council meeting and Anna was impervious to Elsa's magical ministrations. Much to the blonde's dismay and council's veiled amusement the Princess had successfully fallen asleep at least five times during Baron Bjorn's _livid_ status update.

The Queen couldn't blame her sister for nodding off at all. Bjorn's incessant monotonic drone could lull a three year old hyped up on all of Arendelle's sugar to sleep in record breaking time. Luckily, Elsa had three years of practise and a good night's sleep behind her back to help her through it all. Anna on the other hand had been walking the razorblade's edge between wakefulness and sleep for what Elsa could guess at two days now. At least she had fallen asleep sitting upright in her seat. Councilman Bjorn was as thick as the spectacles that adorned his old face. He hadn't noticed his Princess' laps in formal decorum, but that's not to say that others hadn't.

When the Duchess of Trondheim interrupted him with her silky voice, Elsa could've kissed her right then and there. She really considered it as soon as the word 'Recess' left the elderly Councilwoman's smiling mouth. Elsa agreed immediately. With a knowing wink form the Duchess and a grateful smile from the Queen, the council members departed only to return in thirty minutes. The doors closed; leaving Queen and sleeping Princess alone.

"Anna." She prodded her sister with a finger.

"Hmm?" her head lolled backwards to make better use of the term 'headrest'. "Hmm? What is it Sven?"

"Anna, you really need to go to bed."

"You really need t' stop speakin' Russian, Sven or stop sounding like Elsa. Whichever comes first."

"What?" Elsa was taken aback at her response. "I'm not –"

"Whad'ya call what you're sayin' now?" Her head swivelled towards her confused sister. Teal revealed itself underneath leaden lids. "How else can ye talk t' me befor de what'yama'call'its, without them knowin' what yer sayin'?" she gestured to the empty seats with a flailing hand.

"Anna," she shook her head with a smile that was equal parts amusement and concern, "We're alone."

"Oh." her pigtailed head rolled to the other side as she scanned the empty room.

"And you really need to go to bed." The Queen insisted, standing up from her seat at the head of the table, "At least until the council meeting is done. Please."

"It's no use…" Anna sagged in her seat and blinked slowly, "I told you, if I go t' sleep now, I won't sleep t'night."

"I truly believe that won't be a problem."

"You know what'sa problem?" she asked, looking at her sister with narrowed eyes. " _You._ Fanning into threes. It's really annoyin'."

"That's it." Elsa pulled her sister's chair out and helped her stand up. "You're going to bed right now."

"But I don' wanna!" she wailed petulantly, dragging her feet as they exited the council room. "Kriss'is gonna snore me awake!"

"He's going to be gone the whole day, remember?"

"Oh," the redhead perked up with a smile, leaving her sister behind by the doors. "in that case. Wake me up for dinner!"

* * *

Anna slept through the rest of the day straight into the night and on until morning. Not that Elsa and Kristoff didn't try to wake their sleeping Princess; she just refused to budge from her deep coma-like sleep. The only thing that kept the young Queen sane was the fact that Anna mumbled while she slept. Thankfully, some logical part of her mind deduced that she had been overtly tired and just needed to rest.

When morning came the next day, Anna was back to her bubbly springy self, while Kristoff walked around with a cloud attached to his brow. Elsa immediately regarded her brother-in-law with a bemused eyebrow when he plopped himself in his chair at breakfast without so much as a glance her way.

"Morning to you too." Elsa drawled partly amused and concerned.

"Oh, don't mind mister grumpy gills here." Anna interjected, rubbing a soothing hand over his hunched shoulders, "He just didn't sleep well."

"I would've slept fine if you didn't insist on claiming the whole bed for yourself." He grumbled in response. "Where's the sugar?" he asked, squinting at the table in search of the precious grains of energy he needed.

"Next to the pot." Elsa informed holding back the amusement that had won over her concern.

Anna reached forward and ladled five teaspoons of sugar into his coffee-less mug. He grunted his appreciation and poured his mug to the brim with the black gold, clutching it close to his face and taking life-giving sips whenever he deemed in necessary.

"I've been doing some reading," the blonde woman began, addressing her sister, "about our little snoring problem."

"Is'at so?" Kristoff responded instead, "How'd you know Anna snores?"

"Hey," the redhead turned toward him, affronted, "She's talking 'bout _you_!"

"Oh please," he countered, closing his eyes in serenity, "I don't snore."

The sister's watched Kristoff sip his beverage for a while, struck speechless by his statement.

"You're kidding me, right?" Anna finally asked. "Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding," he took another sip of his drink, "I think I'd've known that I snore. You on the other hand…" he tried to whistle, but his lips wouldn't cooperate. "Why do you think I go to bed before you do?"

"I just thought – wait," she backtracked, thinking. Elsa could practically see the wheels turn in her head, "I knew I snored, my sister had thrown many a pillow my direction before when we had sleepovers in the past, but…is it really that bad?"

"Well…" the twinkle in Kristoff's slightly cloudy eye made Elsa aware that he was planning on milking this situation dry. With a deft flick of her wrist, his coffee froze solid in his mug to distract him.

"What the…?"

"As I was saying…" Elsa continued over his grumbling about freak flash freezes, "I've been reading about how to stop someone snoring."

"You mean other than trying to smother them until it stops?" Anna quipped, watching Kristoff in amusement.

"Hardy har har." He deadpanned while he held his cup over the steaming pot of coffee. His still sleep addled mind really thought that it would've thawed by now…

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked him. Her curiosity had decided to forgo her pervious topic for what could only be a more interesting subject, if yesterday was anything to go by.

"I'm tryna coax the ice to thaw." He muttered irritably. Couldn't they see how obvious it was what he was trying to do? "But it's not accepting my offering. It usually doesn't take this long…"

"And how long does it take you to thaw it usually?" His wife asked, laughter bubbling inside her to shake her shoulders and voice with mirth.

" 'Bout five seconds, give or take."

Anna burst out laughing, banging the table with glee; her sister was more subdued but couldn't help giggling too. Kristoff looked so serious leaning on his elbows with his cup dangling over a small wisp of steam snaking out of the coffee pot's snout. His face fixed in a determined pout with sleep clouded eyes. And here Elsa thought Anna was fun to watch when she was sleep deprived. A gentle wrist flick thawed the cup she had frozen over, resulting in a triumphant "A-ha!" from the mountain man.

"See!" He cried with a smug pull of his lips, "Told ya." He took a sip and promptly spit it back into the cup. "It's freezing!"

"Here Hun," Anna pushed her steaming cup towards him, giggles escaping as she did so, "You need this more than I do."

He grunted again, having discarded his cold coffee for the real thing. As he grumbled about ice and cold coffee and troll magic under his breath, Anna turned her attention back to her sister.

"You were saying something 'bout a book and snoring?"

"Oh, yes I was." Elsa searched her memory for what she had read last night. "I think I have a way we could make it go away."

"You do?!" the redhead practically squealed in delight, making Kristoff jump in his seat.

"Would you keep it down?" he hissed between clenched teeth, "You could scare the heat away!"

His coffee cup was clutched between his hands in a protective manner; the caffeine was clearly taking its time to work through his lethargic system.

Anna snorted into her hands, "Was I this bad yesterday?"

"A little bit." Elsa grinned at the memory, "You thought I was speaking Russian in the council room."

"I – what?" She blanched noticeably.

"You also thought I was Sven." She added merrily.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Oh, but you did. We were alone when you did though."

"Thank goodness," she breathed in relief and added with a nervous chuckle, "That could've been embarrassing..."

"Probably," the blonde nodded, feigning deep thought, "But not as embarrassing as falling asleep while sitting next to me during the meeting was."

" _What_?!"

"Hey! What did I _just_ say?" Kristoff whined next to her.

The sisters ignored him; Anna was too busy freaking out about what she had just heard to pay him any mind.

"Elsa, we need to cure him of his snoring. Now. _Please!_ " she begged like she had never done before. "I won't be able to show my face in public again if we don't. I can't even remember what happened yesterday, did I really fall asleep during the meeting? Who was even speaking? I bet it was Bjorn, he could put a five year old to sleep in no time flat, you know. I remember this one time –"

"Anna." The Queen interrupted with practised ease, "Maybe I should show you what to do next time he snores?"

"Yeah okay, good idea!" she glanced at her husband, still clutching his cup of coffee. "How exactly are we gonna do that?" she directed her question to her sister without taking her eyes off of the topic of discussion.

"I'll show you upstairs." she made to stand up before the kitchen doors swivelled open, admitting a few servants carrying their breakfast.

"After breakfast." The sisters decided in unison.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast and a few more cups of coffee, Kristoff was almost back to his usual self. He still flat out denied that the possibility of him snoring was more than 25% and called the Queen and Princess crazy for even thinking so.

"Come one guys," he sighed exasperated by their persistence. "How difficult is it for you two to understand? I. Do. Not. Snore."

"Then you wouldn't mind proving us wrong then, Master Bjorgman?" Elsa asked in sly challenge.

Never one for backing out of a challenge, Kristoff agreed. Determined to proof them wrong and revel in the gloating that will ensue afterwards. There was just one problem.

"Uh, why are we in our room?" He asked, as he walked past the threshold and turned to face his wife and sister-in-law.

"Yeah," Anna said, looking to her sister for an explanation. "Why are we here?"

"The only way I can show you how to make him stop snoring –"

"That's to say if I even do snore." He interjected with a stubborn crossing of his arms.

" – is if he sleeps in bed." She continued over him, walking to their bed. "That way I'll be easier to show you."

"Ahuh… And how exactly will you get me to fall asleep now?" he questioned, arms still crossed as he stared her down.

"Oh that's easy," Elsa dismissed him, gesturing to the bed, "If you'd be so kind."

"What are you up to, sis?" Anna asked, full of doubt, watching Kristoff sit on the bed and face her sister before him, "He's wide awake now. It would've worked better if we did this while he was half asleep at the table."

"I wouldn't have been half asleep if it wasn't fo –" Elsa's hand moved to Kristoff's neck and he slumped backwards onto the bed, out like candle light.

"Whoa!" the redhead cried, running towards her sleeping husband splayed like a starfish on the bed, "What did you do? You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Anna." Elsa scoffed at the absurdity of it all with an eye roll, "I just pinched a nerve in his neck is all."

"You have _got_ to show me how to do that!" she poked him in his ribs to check if he's in fact not dead. His legs, which weren't on the bed, twitched but otherwise he didn't open his eyes.

"Right, now we need to –" a soft snore escaped from his parted lips, Elsa stopped what she was going to say and stared at him in confusion. "Is that it?"

"Huh?" Anna stood straight and blinked at her sister as he gently snored again. "Is that what?"

Kristoff took in another breath and exhaled the same mild snore. "Is _that_ the snoring you want me to put an end to?"

"Just give him a sec," another snore drifted from the sleeping man, "it takes him a while to warm up."

"Anna, I swear if this is all you have to put up with," he snored again, a little louder this time, "then I'm afraid I'll have to agree with –"

"Hold on," a louder snore this time, "It's usually the seventh –" his snore was much louder this time. "You see, I told you." It increased in volume, "It's like an avalanche!"

"Whoa…" a louder snore, "Okay, I get it." Elsa winced in sympathy when he exhaled again. "Help me get him on the bed properly."

" 'Kay!" she bounced around to the other side of the bed.

"Hush!" Elsa hissed right before her ears smarted with his snore, "You'll wake him!"

"Oh phu-leese!" Anna waved a hand as if swatting a fly or perhaps the snore rumbling from the man on the bed, "He's out like a light."

The sisters positioned themselves in the best position their could think of, Elsa at his feet and Anna at his head while she kneeled on the bed, to make it easier to move him to his pillow.

"Ready?" the eldest asked after another ear grinding snore.

"Yup!" Anna buried her hands beneath her husband's burly shoulders, "Ready when you are."

"On three." A loud snore, "One…two…" a loud snore, " _three_!"

The sisters heaved with all their might, trying to get a horizontal laying Kristoff on the bed properly. Elsa struggled to get his legs onto the bed while Anna could barely get his upper body to shift a few inches. Kristoff continued to snore, except this time when he snored it sounded broken. As if he was driving his sled over a few snow bumps while the sisters jimmied him into position.

"Phew!" Anna wiped her forehead dramatically, "I forgot how heavy he is."

"I'll say" a normally loud snore interrupted Elsa's musings, "No wonder he's a mountain man."

"Wait…" Anna squinted at her sister; Kristoff snored on the bed, "Was that a…" snore "was that a pun?"

Elsa shrugged when he snored again, although the cocky grin she wore told Anna that her sister did in fact pun.

"I thought you hated puns." Anna stated, thoroughly confused.

"You guys – " snore. "are bad influences."

"That was horrible." Anna made her way next to her sister and placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her snoring husband. "Alright, now what?"

"Now," Elsa began; Kristoff snored, "we reposition–" snore "–his head on his pillow –" snore "–until he stops –" snore "– snoring."

"Is'at all?" Anna's sceptic voice was almost drowned by Kristoff's rumbling snore.

"Thunder is quieter than that man", grumbled Elsa to herself.

"Tell me 'bout it." her sister mumbled in response.

"Here goes –" a loud snore interrupted Elsa, "nothing…"

Elsa lifted Kristoff's head as he was inhaling, shuffled the cushion around underneath his rumbling head as he exhaled a snore, and set him down again. When next time he exhaled it was normal and snore-less. Anna watched her husband in stunned silence, watched his chest rising and falling without leaving a single snore in his wake.

"Two weeks." Anna mumbled in the aftershock.

"Hmm?" Elsa regarded her with a triumphant smile, "What did you say?"

"Two whole hellish weeks spent sleeping next to a live earthquake and all I had to do was reposition his _pillow_?!"

Kristoff snorted suddenly and both women froze in dread. Did the pillow thing not work? Elsa was so sure it would work, that's what her book said anyway…granted the book she read had been her mother's journal bemoaning her fate to a husband who snored so loudly she was sure her home country across the sea could hear him. But when Kristoff exhaled again, no snore followed.

"Perhaps he's dreaming?" the eldest offered sheepishly.

"Maybe…" Anna was not convinced, but given the fact that he had yet to return to his bear impersonation, she decided to let the snort go. "Well, it's better than what he use to do, that's for sure. Thanks sis."

"You're welcome." Elsa beamed, happy to help however she could. "Care to join me for some chocolate?"

"Yes please!" the youngest bounced on her toes, "Heaving a mountain sure works up an appetite."

"You read my mind, little sister."

The Queen and Princess looped arms and exited the room, leaving a soundly sleeping Kristoff behind to catch up on some deserved. Not five minutes passed that a soft and gentle snore slipped out of the sleeping man's mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, some disclaimers!**

 **I did not do research on the neck pinching thing, quite frankly pinching a neck won't do anything. I was just lazy and didn't wanna explain the real thing, 'cause there is a way to knock someone unconscious with a pressure point located in your neck or sumthin'. DON'T TRY IT AT HOME. And the pillow thing won't change a thing if someone snores. I'd know, my father snores the house off its foundations. That's why Kristoff started to snore again at the end there. It might cause a momentary lapse but it won't last.**

 **This was actually so fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it too, if you didn't** **CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be much appreciated.**

 **I thank thee wholeheartedly :D**

 **K, bye.**


End file.
